May 23, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The May 23, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 23, 2011 at Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon. A tribute was held for the passing of Randy Savage. It was also 12 years ago since the death of Owen Hart. Summary R-Truth demonstrated once again that the voices in his head have cranked up the volume. Apparently, though, they're still screaming the same tune. The conspiracy nut continues to blame, well, just about everybody but himself for him not receiving a WWE Title opportunity. This week, he trained his crosshairs on two of WWE's most beloved Superstars, WWE Hall of Famer Bret Hart and John Cena. The Excellence of Execution explained that he showed up during last night's Kiss My Foot Match at WWE Over the Limit to make sure Michael Cole experienced “the agony of de-feet.” Truth rudely interrupted the WWE Hall of Famer to spout off about all the “little Jimmys” in the crowd and refusing to kow-tow to them anymore. The Superstar then took a left turn into Rage Town when WWE Champion John Cena tried to talk sense into his old friend. When Truth finally finished spitting about how he never liked The Champ, Raw's anonymous General Manager arranged the night's main event, a tag team bout pitting Cena & Rey Mysterio against Truth & CM Punk with Hart acting as special guest referee. Look out below! WWE's towering terrors have fallen. Thanks to shifty interference by New Nexus leader CM Punk, WWE Tag Team Champions Big Show & Kane dropped the titles to David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty. Their title reign kicks off just one night after Punk & Mason Ryan failed to capture the titles themselves at WWE Over the Limit. Prior to that bout, Big Show & Kane staged a preemptive strike on the New Nexus, leveling Otunga and McGillicutty in the locker room. In retaliation, Ryan distracted the referee while The Second City Savior, who had been on commentary, kicked Big Show in the back of the head to fell the two redwoods and help his disciples capture the prestigious titles. After watching Big Show & Kane lose their WWE Tag Team Titles to David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty, Alberto Del Rio just couldn't help himself. The Mexican Aristocrat had to rub the loss in their faces. His attitude - and a slap - prompted Big Show to give chase, but when The World's Largest Athlete rounded a corner in the parking lot, Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez “accidentally” ran over his leg with one of his boss’ luxury autos. Nobody likes a sore winner, and Evan Bourne is no exception. The high-flyer faced off against Jack Swagger and proved he wasn't about to let a little height advantage deter him. He went straight at The All-American American, nailing a bull's-eye onto Swagger's midsection. Michael Cole's former trainer, however, would not be denied. After the win, The All-American American took a condescending victory lap, prompting Bourne to knock his egotistical opponent out of the ring. With rat tail tucked squarely between his legs, Michael Cole skulked down the entrance ramp to the announce table. He offered his humble apologies to his broadcast colleagues, including Jerry Lawler, just one night after losing to the WWE Hall of Famer in a Kiss My Foot Match at WWE Over the Limit. He also promised a more professional attitude and an end to the Cole Mine. And you think you've got a bad boss? After all Alex Riley's done for The Miz, the guy deserves a raise. Instead, he received nothing but contempt in the wake of his boss’ loss to WWE Champion John Cena at WWE Over the Limit. The Cleveland Screamer angrily placed the blame for his loss at Riley's feet, insulting him and asking the anonymous Raw GM for another title match. When he was denied, Miz took his anger out on Riley, firing him with extreme prejudice. A. Ri could only take so much unwarranted grief until, finally, he snapped. After Miz canned him, Riley unleashed weeks of pent-up rage against his former boss, attacking him and leaving him shamed in the ring. Disgruntled? Ya' think? Before the Eight-Diva Tag Team Match could conclude, Kharma underwent the Charlie Sheen of meltdowns. As Kelly Kelly, Eve, Beth Phoenix & Gail Kim clashed with The Bella Twins, Maryse & Melina, Kharma's entrance music dropped, freezing her fellow Divas in fear. As the braided behemoth slid into the ring, her eight fellow Divas lined up on the opposite side of the canvas. Rather than chaos, however, there was collapse. Kharma unexpectedly dropped to her knees and began balling uncontrollably. Kofi Kingston never looked so good. The Dreadlock Dynamo worked through a painful leg injury he suffered early in the match and landed a litany of jaw-dropping jumps and a series of shut-your-mouth strikes in his victorious match against Drew McIntyre. There was something more, though. Kofi sported yellow, spider-themed trunks and kickpads created by six-year old Luke M. of Alberta, Canada, who won the WWE Kids Magazine's first-ever “Draw a Superstar’s Gear” contest. Awesome job, Luke! WWE Champion John Cena was clearly pained a night after suffering one of the worst pummelings of his career. Fresh off an “I Quit” Match against The Miz at WWE Over the Limit, The Champ was tapped to join Rey Mysterio in a tag team match against CM Punk & R-Truth with Bret Hart acting as special guest referee. Despite a hard-charging effort by both Truth and his pious partner, Cena refused to let his battered and bruised body lie still. The Champ kicked out of sure pins and fought back with dogged determination. But even Cena's steel-belted body has its limits. It would be up to WWE's Littlest Big Man to carry the day for his team – a tall order he would fill with Herculian effort. Rey capitalized on his elusive build and high-flying frame to hobble both Truth & Punk within seconds of one another. He then nailed Punk with a 619, but Hart wasn't about to let him have all the fun. The WWE Hall of Famer, fed up with Punk's in-ring antics, belted The Second City Savior across the jaw and locked him in the Sharpshooter, allowing Rey to pin his shoulders for the victory. Results ; ; *David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty (w/ CM Punk & Mason Ryan) defeated Kane & The Big Show © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (8:58) *Jack Swagger defeated Evan Bourne (2:08) *Bella Twins, Maryse & Melina vs. Kelly Kelly, Eve, Beth Phoenix & Gail Kim ended in a no contest *Kofi Kingston defeated Drew McIntyre (4:23) *Rey Mysterio & John Cena defeated CM Punk & R-Truth (with Bret Hart as Special guest referee) (9:44) *Dark Match: John Cena vs. The Miz for the WWE Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Main event arranged with Bret as referee 5.23.11 RAW.1.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.2.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.3.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.4.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.5.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.6.jpg David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty v Kane & The Big Show 5.23.11 RAW.7.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.8.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.9.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.10.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.11.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.12.jpg Jack Swagger v Evan Bourne 5.23.11 RAW.13.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.14.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.15.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.16.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.17.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.18.jpg Miz fired his assistant, Alex Riley 5.23.11 RAW.19.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.20.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.21.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.22.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.23.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.24.jpg Bellas, Maryse & Melina vs Kelly Kelly, Eve, Phoenix & Kim 5.23.11 RAW.25.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.26.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.27.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.28.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.29.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.30.jpg Kofi Kingston v Drew McIntyre 5.23.11 RAW.31.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.32.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.33.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.34.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.35.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.36.jpg Rey Mysterio & John Cena v CM Punk & R-Truth 5.23.11 RAW.37.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.38.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.39.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.40.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.41.jpg 5.23.11 RAW.42.jpg Other File:473px-Unleashed werehog4-1-.png See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #939 results * Raw #939 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events